Because We're Girls
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: .:Inspired By The, "Because I Am a Girl" Commercial:. 'Just because I'm a girl... Doesn't mean I can't stand up for myself...' Girls Are Supposed To Be Known as Weak, Idiotic, and Unpowerful Compared To The Boys Right? Well WRONG. Not All Girls Are Like That Right? No Girl, or Boy Wants To Be Called Any of Those, That's Why I Decided To Make This .:Random Drabble Collection:.
1. Madoka Amano

**Because We Are Girls**

Me: I got inspiration from this commercial for, "Because I Am a Girl" and it's sweet ^^ Gladly, so you WON'T be horrified by my crapped up OCs, so yeah ^^

Tomami & Suzami: *eye twitches*

Me: Anyways... This revolves through a series of Drabbles Revolving Around all the Girls, I'll Start Off With the Two in BMF, So Hikaru and Madoka, More info at the Bottom ^^ The System is Name, Then Theme of the Drabble ^^ Oh yeah, I'll Start With Madoka and she WILL be kinda OOC... PLUS I Know That I'm Supposed To be Updating, But I'm Loosing Author's Inpiration...

Tomami: I'M GONNA KILL YOU.

Me: GAAAHHH!

Suzami: Enjoy?

* * *

**Warnings:** None

**Rated:** T-ish

**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort, Family, Sight Friendship and Angst

**Pairing(s):** Slight Mentions of GinMado

* * *

**Madoka; School and Genders**

"DAAAD!" a brunette yelled, throwing her shoulder bag to the ground, "I HATE MY NEW SCHOOL!"

Her father blinked at her and chuckled, "Why do you hate your new school hun?"

The brunette's teeth were clenched, as well as her fists, "Why did you send me to an all girls school?! Why not a public school?!"

"Madoka," her father started scarily, "I only sent you there because you don't belong with boys, you're _my_ girl, I don't want _you_ to hang out with boys."

Madoka growled as she huffed as faced the wall, "That doesn't explain anything dad..."

"Well, I think that you need to have a better learning experience..." her father explained.

"Every girl at my school doesn't want to learn, just put on make up, talk about shopping and all that annoying idiotic girly stuff that those annoying populars like..." Madoka muttered, "I miss Hikaru..."

"It doesn't matter," her father said coldly, "You _will_ make you friends, and they _will_ be females, I can't allow you to meet other boys!"

"...You're a boy..." she replied after blinking twice.

"This doesn't count, I'm your father!"

"What about grampa-"

"Family doesn't count okay Madoka?" her father said, cutting her off, "Understand?"

She sighed, "Yes... I understand..."

"Good," he replied, walking into his room.

Madoka's lip twitched as she walked into the kitchen, where her mother was sitting at the counter, reading a book about beyblade mechanics. Madoka continued walking, sighing heavily as she sat beside her mother, slumping down into her chair, clearly annoyed with her father.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" her mother asked her daughter in concern.

"Yeah..." Madoka replied glumly, "Dad's just stressing me out..."

Her mother smiled warmly to her as she watched her daughter's fingers tap the countertop, making a nice rhythm to a nice song(and I'm thinking of Just Be Friends By Luka Megurine... XD), "Well you know Madoka..."

"Yeah mom?" Madoka asked, sitting up straight as she heard her mother's words.

"Just because we're girls, doesn't mean we're the prisioners of the boys, do what all the prisioners do, break out, just walk out and make a male friend," her mother explained with a smile.

Madoka's smile returned as she nodded and jumped off her chair, "Yeah! I should! Thanks mom!"

And with that, she was outside, dashing off in the distance.

Her mother's smile was still imprinted on her face, "Take care..."

* * *

"See you tomorrow?" Madoka asked to a fiery haired boy, her eyes shining in the rays of the orange sunset.

"Sure!" he replied, smiling, "See ya later Madoka!"

"You too Ginga!" she cried, walking off back home.

_Wow... This was awesome! Ginga's such a nice guy... I wonder why dad's against me meeting boys... Nothing's wrong with them... He's so nice! What's with dad today? He's acting all tense for some reason..._

Madoka's head was invaded by a series of question, one after the other, she sighed as she took out her keys and unlocked the door, hearing a bunch of yells coming from her parent's bedroom, she walked over and peeped inside, looking inside for a short while.

As she looked in, she saw her mother and father yelling and screaming at eachother, picture frames broken, bed sheets scattered all over the place and a broken lamp.

"You don't need to treat her like this!"

"I'm not treating her the way you think I am!"

"Then why are you trapping up all her freedom and controllung everything she does?!"

"Because I care about her safety!"

Madoka kept watching as her mom thre a pillow at her dad and her dad throwing a picture frame at her mom, the glass breaking as it hit her head, her mom not even screaming.

Madoka broke her gaze and walked to her room in silence, closing the door and flopping onto the bed, one thought bouncing around her mind.

_Just because I'm a girl... Doesn't mean I can't stand up for myself..._

* * *

Me: *hiding behind the couch* Done! Sucks? Sure it does, it's crappy anyways.. -w- More Drabbles Coming Up! R&R, No Flames!

**Info: I'll Try Posting The Drabbles By The Order They Appear in, So Yeah... Next is Hikaru...**

**Next Up:** Hikaru Hasama


	2. Hikaru Hasama

**Because We're Girls**

Me: Finally! An Update! 8D Anyways, this drabble has a simmilar plot to the previous drabble, the father being the harsh one... -w- I'm always so scared when there's a review on one of my CRUDDY stories, when I click it...It's a good review! XD I'm so scared... It's pretty short so... I Dunno if You'll Mind... Anyways...Don't Own MFB, Enjoy!~

* * *

**Warnings:** None

**Rated:** K+

**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Sight Angst and Family

**Pairing(s):** I'm REALLY Tempted To Add KyouHika in This but... No... TT_TT

* * *

**Hikaru; Bey Battles**

"What are you saying dad?!" yelled a bluenette to her father in anger, "What do you _MEAN_ I can't battle?!"

"You're a girl," her father stated simply, "You are too weak to battle against others Hikaru. You aren't ready."

"But dad! I'm a teenager now! Not some four year old who can't tie their shoelaces!"

"That doesn't matter," he replied as she fumed.

She couldn't help it, she loved battling, it was like...

_A part of her that couldn't escape..._

Her anger was rising after every word that her father had said, she bit her lip, trying to keep her anger held inside.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Hikaru couldn't hold it and yelled;

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

After that, without a single thought nor blink, she darted outside, out to the forest, tears streamed down her face as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, nearly tripping twice, she arrived and wiped off her tears using the sleeve of her warm purple jacket to wipe them off.

Why does her dad always disapprove?

Was this always supposed to happen?

What was his reason?

Didn't he care for her at all?

Hikaru frowned, her mother used to battle when she was young... But why can't she just battle? She was just like every other person! A living creature for goodness sake!

She sighed as she sat down on a rock in a clearing, watching the bright orange-pink sunset's glowing warmth.

She closed her eyes as she took in deep breaths and concentrated her breathing at a reasonable pace.

After awhile, the tension delievered to her body faded away, she let out a small smile as she was about to fall asleep, resting her head on her hands, only stopping halfway when...

"Hi hi hi!~" said a cheery voice right infront of her, scaring her as she fell off the rock, eyes shooting open as her heart skipped a beat due to the shock.

Infront of her was a girl with light pink hair and red hightlights, along with two yellow star clippings and golden eyes.

"Hi?" Hikaru replied unsurely, "Uhm... Who are you?" Hikaru asked, slightly freaked out due to the fact that there was a **girl** with _**pink**_ hair who had appeared out of what seems to be...

_NOWHERE._

"I'm Suzami Sakura!" she replied happily, "You must be that blader named Hikaru Hasama, right?"

Hikaru blinked as sweat trickled down her forehead, "How did you know that...?" she asked curiously as she finally decided to stand up.

Suzami giggled slightly, "Well... I have eyes all over the city! It's so cool!"

"You... Have servants and spies...?" Hikaru asked, mouth slightly open as she dusted herself off.

"No silly!" she said happily, "I have video cameras all over the city-except for the washrooms I guess..." she stated simply.

"So... Why are you here?" Hikaru asked, arching her head to the side.

"I'm here to ask you for a bey battle!" she said happily.

Hikaru stared at her blankly for awhile, giving her the, 'Is this even okay for girls?' look.

Suzami smiled and giggled again, "Haven't you heard that _just_ because we're girls doesn't mean we can't battle?"

Hikaru blinked for awhile, deep in thought until replying, "No... I guess I haven't..."

"Well then are you up for a battle?"

Hikaru flashed her a smile, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DOOOOONE! I'm still freaked out about the reviews XD But when I see a positive review from dreamlily, it always calms me down... She's a good friend, yeah, plus she's an AWESOME authoress and she's always so kind... I wanna give this shout out to Lily! :'D

Suzami: YOU LIAH! I'M IN THIS DRABBLE! YOU SAID THAT YOU WON'T BE USING ANY OF YOUR OCS!

Me: Uhhh... Typo?

Suzami: *face darkens* ...Why you...

Me: Uhm... Anyways, I forgot who appeared next in the Metal Saga, and I want, OFFICIAL NAMED characters, not like... Hikaru's mom or something... -w- Oh yeah! And I'm thinking about adding the Zero-G girls in this too, I mean, that _IS_ a Part of the Metal Saga Right? XD Anyways, R&R and NOOOOOO FLAMES! :'D

To the Reviewers: Who WAS the Next OFFICIAL Girl in the Metal Saga? I Think it's Mei-Mei, But... I'm Not So Sure XD

PS I Notice That These Chapters Are Long Due To My A/N... Sorry 'bout That Guys... ^^"


End file.
